The Phalangy
The Phalangy is the primary antagonistic group in the Glover remake produced by Lunatic Entertainment. Founded by Master Hand and his brother Crazy Hand, the Phalangy is a fascist organization seeking to create a Hands-Only empire "free from the tyranny of arms". The two control a large army of hand-based minions, with power given to several generals to help coordinate their efforts. The masterminds of this new empire have entrapped all other entities possessing more than "just a hand and perhaps an arm if absolutely necessary" within the prison realm known as Limbo (Get it? Limb-O?? ...ah, forget it). The Phalangy is opposed by The Fist, which uses guerrilla tactics to attempt to overthrow the group, who understand the necessity of "arms and other body parts". Characters Master Hand thumb|left|Master Hand Fantomosthumb|Master Hand in his youth Master Hand is one of the Phalangy's diabolical leaders, alongside his brother, Crazy Hand. Both brothers are located deep within the confines of the Manipulum, the affiliation's headquarters, and are fought alongside one another. Like his brother, he has a multitude of attacks he will use, all taken from the Super Smash Bros. series. In battle he will utilize his Jet, Ram, Crush, Lasers, Gun, Grab, Poke, Punch, Slap, Drill, Sweep and Walk techniques. While both hands are still conscious he will also do cooperative moves with his brother. These three extra moves are Applaud, Double Punch and Catch. These three moves will be abandoned should one of the two brothers fall in battle. Crazy Hand Eyerok thumb|400px|General Eyerok Eyerok is a general of the Phalangy, although he is low-ranking, lacking intelligence though he is still sapient. However, his size and brute strength has given him command of a sort over the denizens of the desert. Eyerok is not a naturally-existing entity but instead is a rock golem created by a long-forgotten wizard. Eyerok is located within a pyramid, through a secret entrance. His physical form is certainly strong, however his eyeballs are in fact very weak to injury, and unfortunately he must keep them exposed to see his opponent. Even so, so long as one hand can stand watch the other can still attack, allowing him some manner of defense. As it is not Mario who is attempting to fight him but Glover, he is significantly more difficult and appears to be larger in size (although he is not in actuality, Glover is simply much smaller than Mario Mario is). Glover must throw his ball into contact with Eyerok's eyes. If certain types are used you can even blind him in battle, which will force him to attack wildly but inaccurately. Upon his demise, he will simply crumble to pieces. Idle Hand thumb|400px|Idle, soon after detachment from his host body, Anton Tobias. Idle Hand is a general of the Phalangy. Although small in comparison to many other bosses (he is roughly the same size as Glover himself), he is a very dangerous foe and rules over the city. Formerly the literal right hand of Anton Tobias, the hand is in fact possessed by a mysterious spirit that is capable of possessing the hands of particularly lazy people. Idle Hand is located inside a house. He attacks by running after Glover on his fingers and either striking at him while in close range or tossing items at him to deal damage at range. He is also capable of catching the ball when above half health and tossing it back unless it is in one of its heavier forms. While durable he is only slightly larger than Glover, making him also more difficult to hit. Not only this, but he can only officially be defeated by knocking him into one of the traps around the battle arena, which does permanent damage to him; otherwise he will just slowly regenerate his life and if fully defeated without a trap will lay there a few seconds and then fully recover. Near the end of the game, an obviously injured Idle Hand returns for revenge against Glover, alongside the Beast with Five Fingers and the Hand. The Beast with Five Fingers The Hand Minions The following is a list of known Phalangy minions. Category:Somarinoa Category:Affiliation